


Corellia Day

by JadeLotus (Lotusflower85)



Series: A Year in the Life [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusflower85/pseuds/JadeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Corellia Day!  Luke gets drunk, Mara gets a play-by-play via textcommo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corellia Day

To: marajade@salliance.co   
From: lukeskywalker@jedi.nr  
Message sent: Primeday 2100 hrs  
Subject: Corellia Day?

Mara,

Since our last Corellian holiday was such a success, what do you say to meeting up there again on Corellia Day?

Luke

To: lukeskywalker@jedi.nr  
From: marajade@salliance.co  
Message sent: Primeday 2115 hrs  
Subject: Re: Corellia Day?

Good timing - did you sense I was online?

Mara

To: marajade@salliance.co  
From: lukeskywalker@jedi.nr  
Message sent: Primeday 2116 hrs  
Subject: Re: Corellia Day?

I had a feeling ;-) Want to switch to chat?

 

Jadesky has joined the chat  
JediLuke has joined the chat

 

Jadesky: Corellia Day, huh? And I wouldn’t call Celestial Day a success - I got completely legless!

JediLuke: Literally - I had to carry you back to the hotel ;-)

Jadesky: Ha ha. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, using emoticons over the Holonet.

JediLuke: What about Luke Skywalker, Farmboy? :p

Jadesky: Hmmm, maybe.

JediLuke: :-D

Jadesky: Okay, stop.

JediLuke: <3

Jadesky: Farmboy. Isn’t Corellia Day just an excuse to get drunk and wear green?

JediLuke: Exactly. I thought it would be right up your alley!

Jadesky: Aren’t we the comedian. Is Corran going to lend you his green Jedi robes?

JediLuke: Nope - they’re too tight across the shoulders ;-)

JediLuke: Mara? Did you faint thinking about me in tight fitting robes?

Jadesky: You wish. I’m working as well.

JediLuke: Oh, do you want to chat later?

Jadesky: No, it’s alright. I can multitask.

JediLuke: I know - to my great pleasure >:)

Jadesky: Ha. What will the NRI security officer monitoring your communications think of you?

JediLuke: That I have a talented wife.

Jadesky: I’ll show you just how much next time I see you.

JediLuke: :-D So...Corellia Day?

Jadesky: It’s next week right? I think Karrde has me overseeing a trade deal of Rodia. I can probably swing by Corellia a few days afterwards if you’re still there?

JediLuke: I wish I was, but I have to come straight back to the Academy - new students are starting and I need to be here to greet them. Maybe you could come here?

Jadesky: Yavin’s too far from the Core, I wouldn’t have time to make it back to Coruscant for the trade summit in two weeks. Let Tionne deal with the new students, come and be my date!

JediLuke: I really can’t, Mara. The Academy’s still finding it’s feet, and I need to keep a close eye on things.

Jadesky: I know. I also know that you have a tendency to take on too much - it’s alright to ask for help, Luke.

JediLuke: Says Mara “I play exactly as fair as my opponents” Jade?

Jadesky: Point. But we’re talking about your shortcomings, not mine.

JediLuke: Ah, your favourite hobby ;-)

Jadesky: Second favourite ;-)

Jadesky: There, I did one. Are you happy?

JediLuke: Extremely. Except I miss you.

Jadesky: I miss you too. I wish I could get to Corellia, but I just can’t.

JediLuke: And you have to be the one to go to Rodia?

Jadesky: It’s my contact - Shada will be with me, so she can meet them and hopefully take over next time.

JediLuke: Maybe Shada can come to Yavin next time with you - I’d love the both of you to teach a hand-to-hand combat class.

Jadesky: I’ll ask her. But it probably won’t be for a few months.

JediLuke: Great. I should let you get some work done.

Jadesky: Okay, maybe you can call next time, if the Academy finances will stretch that far.

JediLuke: Very funny.

Jadesky: I know there’s not much of a budget left after buying all those ugly bathrobes.

Jadesky: Now, do you get a discount for them using the worst fabric possible, or is it the Jedi way to be scratched to death by coarse fibres?

Jadesky: There is no nerf-wool, there is only roughspin.

Jadesky: There is no comfort, there is only flagellation.

JediLuke: Goodnight, Mara.

JediLuke: I love you.

Jadesky: Right back at you.

JediLuke: Very funny. Can’t handle it?

Jadesky: I’ve said it plenty of times.

JediLuke: Never by comm.

Jadesky: Goodnight Luke.

 

 

To: marajade@salliance.co  
From: kissmywookie@holodrive.com  
Sent: Centaxday, 1301 hrs  
Subject: The Kid

Hey Jade,

I hear you’re leaving Luke to my devices for Corellia Day. I’ll try to keep him in one piece.

Han

 

To: kissmywookie@holodrive.com  
From: marajade@salliance.co  
Sent: Centaxday, 2300 hrs  
Subject: Re: The Kid

You better, Solo. Remember, I have eyes and ears everywhere.

Have a drink on me.

 

To: marajade@salliance.co  
From: kissmywookie@holodrive.com  
Sent: Centaxday, 2348 hrs  
Subject: Re:ReThe Kid

I’ll have several ;-)

 

To: marajade@salliance.co  
From: lukeskywalker@jedi.nr  
Message sent: Taungday 1907 hrs  
Subject: Thinking of you

Dear Mara,

This is probably a pointless message, but classes have finished for the day and I’m sitting here in my quarters missing you. You wouldn’t think that there was much around here to remind me of you, but that is where my mind dwells.

When I wake up to an empty bed all I can think of is those blissful days over Midwinter on Coruscant, when you were in my arms every morning. When I’m eating breakfast I remember all of those times we ate bland ration bars and you shared half of yours with me because one never seems quite enough for me. When a student gets mouthy I think of all the times you never let me get away with anything, but most of the time you were right and I’d see it in the end. And now, in my quarters, all I can think of is how much brighter it would be with you here.

Go on, call me a sap if you like.

Luke

 

To: lukeskywalker@jedi.nr  
From: marajade@salliance.co  
Message sent: Taungday 2035 hrs  
Subject: Re:Thinking of you

Dear Luke,

Maybe I like you being a sap. I miss you too - on some level I don’t enjoy my work here as much as a I used to, because I’m thinking about you, wondering how your classes are going, wishing I was there with you. I fit in at least an hour’s lightsaber practice every day, and I promise I’m trying to meditate. That’s...not going as well. I keep falling asleep.

Shada needs more instruction than I first thought - she’s perfectly capable, but I underestimated the amount of knowledge about the organisation I’ve accumulated over the years. I’ve been trying to write notes for her, but most of the work is introducing her to my contacts and getting them to trust her. I haven’t officially resigned as Smuggler’s Alliance liaison yet since they’ve yet to find a replacement, and I received three more meeting requests for the trade summit on Coruscant. It’s probably a good thing you couldn’t make it, I will barely have time to sleep as it is.

Other than your wandering thoughts, how are things at the Academy?

Mara

 

To: marajade@salliance.co  
From: lukeskywalker@jedi.nr  
Message sent: Taungday 2252 hrs  
Subject: Re:Re: Thinking of you

You seem to be taking on more work, Mara, not reducing it. I know you have responsibilities, but if you’re not enjoying it as much as you used to, isn’t that more incentive to pass more on to Shada? I’m sure she can handle it.

The Academy is running well. By the by, have you given any more thought to when I could schedule you in to give classes?

Luke

 

To: lukeskywalker@jedi.nr  
From: marajade@salliance.co  
Message sent Zhellday 0100 hrs  
Subject: Re:Re:Re Thinking of you

Hardly subtle, Luke.

 

To: marajade@salliance.co  
From: lukeskywalker@jedi.nr  
Message sent: Zhellday 0130 hrs  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re Thinking of you

It wasn’t meant to be.

 

To: marajade@salliance.co  
From: leiaorgana@senate.nr  
Message Sent: Benduday, 1135 hrs  
Subject: In the interests of sisterly affection

Dear Mara,

Please comm your husband, if only to spare me his despondent messages. I don’t know what you two are arguing about, or not arguing about as the case may be, but I have a very low tolerance for Skywalker whining. And yes I know the hypocrisy of that sentence so you needn’t point that out - I’m all Organa when it comes to that.

Leia xo

 

To: leiaorgana@senate.nr  
From: marajde@salliance.co  
Message Sent: Benduday 1445 hrs  
Subject: Re: In the interests of sisterly affection

Leia,

He’s overthinking things again, I just needed some time to cool off. Perhaps I overreacted.

But you’ll be happy to know I’m dialing his comm code now…

Mara

 

To: marajade@salliance.co  
From: leiaorgana@senate.nr  
Message Sent: Benduday, 1530 hrs  
Subject: Re:Re In the interests of sisterly affection

Dear Mara,

I hope you two sorted it out - get used to Luke overthinking things, though. Either he jumps in headfirst without thinking at all, or he’ll dissect and analyse something until all meaning is gone. There is no inbetween.

Comm me later if you want to talk.

Leia xo

 

 **Textcommo, Centaxday Week 3, Month 3, 20 ABY**  
**Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker**

 

1900 hrs

Happy Corellia Day, Luke. Don’t let Solo  
embarrass himself.

                                                                       So I should take that as permission to embarrass myself?  
                                                                       ;-)

After all I’ve see you drink and somehow  
remain functioning, I don’t see how that’s  
possible.

                                                                       Challenge accepted :-D

1907 hrs

                                                                        You should see this Mara, it’s beautiful.

                                                                         If red was the colour for Celestial Day,

                                                                         then green is certainly the colour for Corellia Day.

I’m sure. In a few hours the streets will

be coloured a nice green shade of vomit.

                                                                       Ha ha.

Did you end up wearing green robes?

                                                                        No, I’m wearing the green shirt you bought me for

                                                                        Midwinter, and I bought some dark green pants and boots today.

Send me a holo please.

 

2152 hrs

How much have you had to drink now?

                                                                         Erm...I don’t know. A lot I guess.

How do you feel?

                                                                          Alright. They’re singing Corellian folk songs.

Sounds like a real party.

                                                                          It’s better than it sounds.

Do they know the Virtues of King Han Solo?

                                                                          Ha! I’ll check.

 

2210 hrs

                                                                          They did! I got the whole bar singing it.

                                                                          Han says he hates you.

Then my work here is done.

                                                                           They’ve got this beer called Ginuhss, it’s really nice.

It’s a stout - I would’ve thought it might be

a bit heavy for you.

                                                                           You don’t know me as well as you think Mara!

                                                                           I like it.

I’ll stick some in with the Academy’s next

supply run.

                                                                           The bartender said you can make nerf-steak pie with this stuff!

                                                                           We’ll have to try it.  
                                                                            I’m having another.

Easy, Farmboy, that stuff it strong.

                                                                           I can hold my liquor, remember?

 

2345 hrs

                                                                            They gave me a green tiara to wear. I think I look pretty.

Ah, so you’re starting to feel the booze, huh?

                                                                            Nope, I feel fine. Hey, my lightsaber’s green…

 

2350 hrs

                                                                             We got kicked out of the bar.

 

0015 hrs

                                                                             There’s a parade going on!

Still?

                                                                             I’m going to dance.

 

0032 hrs

                                                                            Hey wife, you’re missing out.

                                                                            There certainly are a lot of pretty Twi’leks here.

                                                                            Oh, they’ve asked for a Jedi demonstration, you don’t  
                                                                            mind, do you Mara?

Nice try, Han. Give Luke back his comlink.

                                                                            He’s indisposed.

Still dancing?

                                                                            Yeah. I wasn’t lying about the Twi’leks.

Take holofootage I can use for blackmail

purposes later.

                                                                             Heh. I knew there was a reason I liked you, Jade.

 

0058 hrs

                                                                             MARA I LOVE YOU LIKE I LOVE MY X-WING,

                                                                             YOUR HAIR IS LIKE FIRE PRETTY BUT DANGEROUS

                                                                             BUT THAT’S OKAY I LOVE DANGER AND YOU I LOVE YOU.

I still know it’s you, Han.

                                                                              Pretty good impression though huh?

Give Luke back his comlink.

                                                                              Okay, we’re going to find another bar.

 

0116 hrs

                                                                               I’ve lost my shirt.

What?

                                                                               I thinks it stolen. Twi’leks. They gave me their dress.

I’m sure you look lovely.

                                                                               It’s really comfy.

 

0134 hrs

                                                                               ????

Luke?

                                                                               Why haven you answer me?

What?

                                                                                I talking to you.

I can’t hear you, Luke, you have to type

into the comlink.

                                                                                 Oh.

Still having fun?

                                                                                 Bestest time. Wish you here.

Me too.

 

0209 hrs

                                                                                 Wonats are cute we should get wonat

0213 hrs

                                                                                 I have wonat, I have to hide in my skirt. Shhhhhhh.

0220 hrs

                                                                                 I think I got away with it.

0222 hrs

                                                                                 It so cute I just want to feel toepads.

0223 hrs

                                                                                 He doesn’t like that.

0224 hrs

                                                                                  I still think he loves me.

0246 hrs

                                                                                  FREE CUPCAKES. GREEN.

I’m going to bed now, Luke.

                                                                                 Okay. GREEN.

0301 hrs

                                                                                 I feel sick.

0310 hrs

                                                                                 Room for more beer now.

0315 hrs

                                                                                  Just one more beer.

0453 hrs

                                                                                  I had more than one.

 

 **Textcommo, Taungsday Week 3, Month 3, 20 ABY**  
**Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker**

1132 hrs

Awake yet, Luke?

                                                                                   Barely.

Sounds like it was some night.

                                                                                    From what I can remember.

                                                                                    I don’t know why, but I’m wearing a green dress and a tiara.

I know. I have evidence - Han was wearing one too.

                                                                                    For some reason it’s covered in frosting though.

A drunken cupcake binge will do that to you,

                                                                                    Why is there a wonat asleep on my legs?!?

I think you adopted him during the night.

NO YOU CAN’T KEEP HIM.

                                                                                    He is pretty cute…. he has teeny little toepads! They look so soft.

Go back to sleep Luke, You’re still drunk.


End file.
